ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The SCOR Program Director, Dr. Scott J. Hultgren, Ph.D., will supervise the Administrative Core at Washington University. He will be responsible for the overall administration of the SCOR, including scientific direction, fiscal policy, personnel actions, interactions with consultants, collaborators and subcontractors, seeking the advice of outside experts, organization of regularly scheduled research meetings and interactions with the granting agency. His total time and effort will be 25%, with 10% devoted to administrative duties and 15% as Principal Investigator (P.I.) of Project 1 "Host-Pathogen Interactions in Acute and Chronic UTI" (see the following diagram showing the chain of responsibility for the overall Program "Molecular and Epidemiologic Basis of UTI in Women"). Although the SCOR grant is multidepartmental, it will be administratively housed in the Department of Molecular Microbiology at Washington University, where the Director, Dr. Hultgren, is the Helen L. Stoever Professor and a faculty member. As with all research being done in this department, Dr. Hultgren, will report to Dr. Stephen M. Beverley, Chairman of the Department of Molecular Microbiology. Dr. Hultgren's Administrative Assistant, Ms. Elizabeth Stiles, will assist him with all non-financial administrative record keeping and correspondence.